


Precious Love

by TrueIllusion



Series: Slices of Life in Schitt's Creek [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anniversary, Banter, Canon Compliant, Future Fic, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueIllusion/pseuds/TrueIllusion
Summary: A mystery gift shows up at Rose Apothecary on David and Patrick's anniversary.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Slices of Life in Schitt's Creek [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852009
Comments: 24
Kudos: 127





	Precious Love

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE thank you on this one to PrettyTheWorld for helping me cut about 200 words to make the cutoff on this one. Working on brevity has definitely been a valuable exercise for me as a writer!
> 
> Another thank you goes out to blackandwhiteandrose for encouraging me when I was struggling to come up with an idea that felt like a complete story.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3 Happy fake anniversary to my favorite fake husbands!

David was hunched over the counter, rotating his sketchbook and squinting at the page where he’d drawn his plans for the store’s autumn aesthetic, when he felt Patrick’s fingers come to rest on the back of his neck, massaging gently.

“You know, this time last year, I was standing under a tent in a rainstorm with half the town, trying to save our wedding day,” Patrick mused.

David hummed as he picked up the sketchbook, glancing between his drawing and the credenza across the room.

“And you were getting a massage…” Patrick paused, a mischievous grin spreading over his lips. “...with a happy ending that I definitely did _not_ request.”

“You have to be more _specific_.”

“Oh, pardon me for not realizing I had to specifically ask a stranger _not_ to give my fiance a handjob on our wedding day.” Patrick moved his hands to David’s shoulders. “It was still a pretty great day, though.”

“It was.” David sighed, leaning into Patrick’s touch.

“Hard to believe it’s been a year.”

“Mmmhmm… and you haven’t left yet.”

“Not so far.”

David raised his eyebrows, looking over his shoulder at Patrick’s teasing grin. He’d just opened his mouth to respond when the bell above the door rang and the mailman came in, handing a parcel to Patrick.

“Hmm… that’s weird,” Patrick said, turning the box over.

“What?”

“There’s no return address. Were you expecting something?”

David shrugged, his focus already back on his drawing. “Don’t think so. You know, you could just _open_ it.”

A moment later, a barely audible “wow” from Patrick drew David’s attention.

“What is it?”

“It’s from our wedding reception.” Patrick held up a black frame containing a photo that appeared to be from their first dance -- David with his head thrown back, laughing, while Patrick gazed up at him with fond eyes and a love-drunk smile. The perfect visual representation of the love and pure joy they’d felt that day.

“Who’s it from?”

“I don’t know. There’s no card.”

“Well, whoever it was is _clearly_ familiar with my preferred frame aesthetic, so that eliminates Stevie for sure.”

“Ray, maybe?”

“Mmm… not sure about his frame selection skills either, having witnessed firsthand his atrocious taste in wallpaper.”

“Who else could it be? I mean, your parents already sent us that airline gift certificate, and the wine of the month subscription was from Alexis. Surely if it was my parents, Mom would have put it in the same box as the quilt. I’m not sure who else would mail us something instead of just dropping it off.”

David’s thoughts wandered back to the beautiful handmade quilt that now adorned their bed, fashioned from black, white, and blue fabrics arranged in a modern patchwork style, personally stitched by Marcy. David still wasn’t sure he’d ever received a more thoughtful gift in his life, especially with the way the color selections and even the pattern itself seemed to signify the intertwining of his and Patrick’s lives -- the way each of them complemented the other, though they were very different.

“David?”

“Huh?” David blinked, coming back to the present moment.

“I asked if you had any long lost relatives I don’t know about.”

“Um, not that I know of. And if they’re long lost, then they probably weren’t at the wedding reception, so…”

Patrick nodded, tracing one finger along the edge of the frame. “That’s so strange that they wouldn’t include a card.”

“Maybe we’ve got a secret admirer.”

“One who sends us photos from our wedding reception?”

Before they could entertain any other options, the bell above the door rang again and Ronnie walked in.

“What can we do for you, Ronnie?” Patrick’s voice was artificially bright, the way it always was when he greeted Ronnie, because he seemed to want nothing more than for Ronnie to like him, or at least approve of him.

As usual, Ronnie barely acknowledged Patrick, looking past him toward David. “Thought I’d stop by to make sure David got his gift,” she said casually, leaning against the counter, her back to Patrick. “I see you’ve already opened it.” Ronnie sneered over her shoulder toward Patrick, whose hand still rested on the frame.

“Wait, that’s from you? Ronnie, it’s--”

“It’s nothing.” Ronnie cut David off, shrugging. “I thought you should have it. I should get going -- just wanted to make sure it arrived. Had it sent directly from the framers. See you around, David.”

With that, Ronnie turned and left, ignoring Patrick’s unnecessarily loud “thank you.”

“So, let me get this straight,” Patrick said, brow furrowed as he watched Ronnie cross the street. “She takes this amazing picture of us, has it blown up and framed, ships it to the store, then won’t even acknowledge me when I thank her for it. I’m not sure what I have to--”

“Don’t worry about it, honey.” David put an arm around Patrick’s shoulders, kissing his temple. “She just likes to fuck with you.”

“I know, but it’s like the nicer I am, the ruder she--”

This time, David cut Patrick off with a kiss. “Besides, it really is a lovely gift… and my husband looks amazing in it.”

“Actually, I think _my_ husband is the amazing one.” Patrick leaned in to kiss David again, smiling as he pulled away. “And I can’t wait to take him home and recreate that scene.”

“Mmm… why wait?” David took Patrick’s hand, pulling him onto the floor, pausing to grab the iPod that controlled the sound system.

As the first few notes of “Precious Love” played, Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s waist, kissing his neck before settling his head on David’s shoulder. “Happy anniversary, love of my life.”

“Happy anniversary, love of _my_ life,” David whispered, pulling his husband in close and resting his cheek against the top of Patrick’s head, still feeling just as content -- just as happy, just as _grateful_ \-- as he had one year ago, dancing with the man who’d shown him what it was to be loved.


End file.
